


Deflowering

by Gwilled_cheeze



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Ghoul Sex, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Sensual BDSM, Smut, willow is very kind a gentle with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwilled_cheeze/pseuds/Gwilled_cheeze
Summary: Just gals being pals :p





	1. Chapter 1

Tulip checked the wall clock. It was the only functional clock in underworld, an old prewar model found by Quinn and fixed up by Winthrop. People often stopped by to check the time, not that they really needed too. Most folks in underworld lead mediocre lives and could function just the same without checking the old wall clock with the chipped blue paint every hour or so. Perhaps they were counting down the date they had left, tulip didn't know. 

Tulip had kept her eye on the clock for good reason, she would be heading out soon after closing time. Hopefully Cerberus would prevent anyone from stealing anything off the shelves while she was gone, but just in case she crammed every item of value into the tiny safe behind the counter. 

Business was slow as usual and tulip sat behind the counter watching the minutes slowly tic by. Only five minutes till closing time, she could probably leave now without any consequences but doc barrows never liked people to close early. Just in case traders stopped by and business boomed. Even though it never did. 

Tulip check her tote bag, marking sure she didn't forget any items she needed while she was out. Handcuffs, rope, looked like everything was in place. She looked back up at the clock and signed in relief to see it was nine o clock. She quickly adjusted her overcoat before grabbing the bag and heading out the double doors of underworld. 

The good thing about living in underworld was that practically everyone closed shop and slept right around nine or nine thirty. The only ones awake were Charon (who was rumored to never sleep) up in the ninth circle, and willow, the main guard of underworld. The other good thing about living in underworld was that very few people every came by. It was bad for business but good for what tulip had in mind. 

Willow was leaning against the museum wall watching the night sky and smoking probably her nth cigarette of that night. She looked the same as she did everyday, with maybe a little more makeup applied but it was hard to notice it in the dark. 

She turned her head to see tulip emerge from the doors leading to the museum lobby and tossed her cigarette down, grinding it with the heel of her boot. She pushed herself off the wall and stepped in front of her. 

"What do you think you're doing out so late tulip-baby," willow said. The ghoulettes voice was harsh and rough, like a smokers lung, just the same as every other ghoul. Most people found a ghouls voice to be just as disgusting as their face, but after being a ghoul for so long tulip no longer found those voices to be bothersome. Some ghouls even said it gave their voice more personality. 

But all the same tulips remaining flesh rose in goosebumps at the sound of her name on willows tongue. 

"Ya know, it's not safe to be out at night, especially outside the museum. You never know what could happen." Willow finished the sentence by taking a large step forward, backing tulip into the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tulip suddenly began to feel a wave of nausea spread over her as she started breathing heavily against the door. This was a bad idea. She wasn't ready for this. She said she could do this why was she getting cold feet now. 

Tulip had felt willows hand on her shoulder and looked up. She hadn't even realized she had slid down the door and rolled herself into a panic induced ball. Willow looked shocked and concerned, slowly stroking her hand across tulips back for comfort. 

"Hey, you ok," she said, her voice now soft and gentle, "tulip, honey, what's wrong? Do you not want to do this? Listen I understand if this is maybe going too far for you. I won't hold it against you if you want to stop this." 

"No I-I'm fine," tulip had quickly said, whooping her face and trying to stand up, "I just got a...a little nervous. I haven't done this in a while, well, I haven't done anything like THIS before." 

She laughed awkwardly. Willow didn't look convinced she was alright and pulled out her carton to offer her a cigarette. Tulip never smoked a day in her life but felt the need to impress willow and reached up to take one. Willow moved the carton away before she could take one. "I thought you didn't smoke."

Tulip had no time to respond before she continued. "Tulip, I don't want you to feel the need to push yourself like this for the sake of my benefit. If you don't want to do this we don't have to." Willow gave her a firm but gentle glance. Tulip made her decision. 

Tulip slowly undid the belt holding her overcoat closed and cast the coat aside, revealing a leather set lingerie. Find the damn thing had been harder than she thought and trying to get it without someone finding out. Luckily the one she managed to get arrived discreetly and fit perfectly. 

Tulip had wrapped her hands around the other ghoulettes neck as willows hands circled her waist.   
"You're absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Willow asked. Tulip answered her with a passionate kiss and that was all the confirmation willow needed. 

Willow returned the kiss with a ravenous hunger, nibbling lightly on tulips lower lip. Tulip took the incentive and opened her mouth, allowing willow to deepen the kiss. Her tongue explored tulips mouth savoring her taste as willow backed against the museum wall. 

Willow leaned back. Tulips lips were smeared with red lipstick and her eyes were blown, her breathing already heavy. She looked so cute like this. Willow lowered her mouth trailing red kisses along tulips neck, causing her to groan and grip her shoulders tightly. She sucked on a patch of exposed muscle and tulip gasped and rolled her hips. 

She let tulip go, allowing her a moment to catch her breathe and compose herself as willow reached for the tote bad tulip brought. "So," she purred, "what goodies have you brought with you tonight." Willow pulled out a good size length of rope, a pair of handcuffs, and a few prewar sex toys. Damn, Tulip came prepared. 

Willow took a look at the rope then glanced over at tulip. She still looked nervous. Ok, maybe not the rope tonight. She grabbed the pair of handcuffs and led tulip over to her little sitting area. 

Willow built the area after being hot and bored guarding the gates of underworld all day. The small area was surround by concrete blocks with sheets of blue tarp as is walls and roof. Inside was a mattress, a chair, and a few other odds and ends she wanted close by.

Although the area was secluded, it wasn't in the least bit private. If anyone were to walk by they would be able to see the both on them. And that's exactly what willow liked. 

Tulip sat down on the worn out mattress as willow pushed her down gently and crawled on top of her. She leaned in for a slow, drawn out kiss before pulling back. "You sure this is ok?" willow asked. Tulip nodded her head feverishly and presented her wrists to willow. 

Willow chuckled and ran her hands along tulips sides, moving her arms up above her head and clamping the handcuffs around a lead pipe that jutted out from a concrete brick above her. 

Willow leaned in again to kiss along tulips jaw. She was slightly shaking but wasn't protested to being cuffed and at her mercy. "Do you trust me?" Willow asked, her voice soft she sultry. Tulip managed to croak out a hoarse yes and willow kissed down her neck. 

Willows lips were chapped and withered but gentle and skilled. She sucked lightly at her patches of ruined skin, licking the tendons that shown through her neck, leaving red lip marks down her throat. 

Willow gently pulled the straps of the leather bra, letting it fall open and exposing tulips small, round breasts to her. She ran her hands over them, lightly squeezing and reveling in the tiny nervous gasps and groans she pulled from tulip. She took a nipple into her mouth as her thumb and index finger played with the other. 

Tulip moaned louder than she intended and rolled her hips into willows knee, putting pressure on her clit. Willow kissed her way down tulips stomach and nibbled on the flesh of her inner thighs. 

She could see how wet tulip was from her, she was leaking from her leather and cotton panties. Willow pushed the panties aside and rubbed her fingers lightly along her moist folds. Tulip squirmed beneath her, moving her hips ever so slightly in rhythm with willows strokes. 

She ran a moistened finger up and pressed hard circles to tulips clit. Tulip gasped and bucked her hips as willow moved agonizing slow against her tiny sensitive pearl.   
Tulip looked up and into willows eyes. They were half lidded and glazed over with lust but she looked at her with fierce dominance. She was waiting for her to beg for it. 

And she did. Tulip grounded herself against willows fingers. "Please willow," she spoke in a very shy and quite tone, "please."

"Please what?" Willow said, ridding harder into tulips clit. 

Tulip kneed and cried out, "please fuck me willow, please just fuck me already." And what could willow do but comply. She gently parted her moist folds and pushed into her. Her walls were tight and hot, it must have been a while for her. She would have to go slow. 

Using one finger, willow dragged along her inner walls, making tulip gasp and curl her toes. Willow decided to go easy on her and add a second finger before she had to beg for it. Moving at a steady pace she worked tulip open, fingers dancing along her walls and expertly scissoring her open. Tulips hips bucked in time with willows thrusts, slowly growing faster and more erratic. 

Willow pushed her other thumb into tulips clit and curled her fingers up. Tulip screamed as her walls clamped down and crushed willows fingers. 

Willow stopped her thrusting as tulip came down from her high and spasmed in her hand before carefully removing her fingers.   
She looked down at tulips pussy, her thighs her slick with fluid and her walls gently pulsated. The smell was intoxicatingly and willow lowered her head to lap up her juices. 

Tulip was overwhelmed by the overstimulation and couldn't stop the noises coming from her mouth as willow licked and suckled her pussy. Her tongue was warm and textured like her skin and it sent shock waves up her skin when she felt it brush over her swollen clit.   
Tulip could feel the approach of a second orgasm as tears rolled down her cheeks, her thighs squeezing willows head between them and coming hard. 

Willow gave her a small kiss on her mound before sitting up straight and taking a look at the work she done. Tulips head was hung back and her face was pressed into the crook of her arm. Her chest heaved in labored breathes. She looked tired and worn out. 

Willow went back and retrieved another item from the bag, one of the old prewar vibrators. It ran on radioactive chemicals and was rumored to give women uterine cancer, but ghouls were immune to cancer. Willow sat in a chair facing tulip and slid the vibrator between her own folds, jerking her hips when it was pushed deep inside her with one firm push. 

Willow rocked her hips into the sec you while gazing at tulips tired, naked body still handcuffed to her mattress. It didn't take long for her to reach her own end and call out tulips name, if ghoul skin could blush, tulip would be red as a tato. 

Willow uncuffed tulip and helped her to her feet, collecting the items and putting them away while she got dressed. Tulip felt exhausted and couldn't wait to be back inside underworld where she could sleep in her own bed. She gave willow a tender kiss and heard towards the door. She glanced back and willow, who winked as she lit up a cigarette, and headed inside.


End file.
